


Habits

by lestallum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestallum/pseuds/lestallum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all having annoying habits, but toleration is key when it comes to their loving friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Singing in the Car - Prompto

The first time Prompto turns up the volume of the radio in the Regalia, Ignis doesn’t mind – he figures he’ll let the blonde enjoy some catchy tunes to keep him busy for the time being instead of the same old, _“are we there yet?”_ Plus it was much better than listening to news about the Imperial army over and over again. Ignis would mentally admit to himself that some of the songs being played were pretty good; even to his own surprise, he’d find himself tapping the wheel with his fingers every now and then to those familiar beats.

Except his fingers stopped their rhythmic drumming when he started _listening_ to the lyrics. A lot of the songs had some _very_ vulgar lyrics, enough to taint his ears with every curse and swear word that managed to pass through the loud speakers, and when Prompto had actually started _singing along_ to those disturbing lyrics – that’s when Ignis really started to mind.

Prompto is eagerly reaching out from his seat next to Ignis to crank the volume up, a soft gasp of excitement escaping his mouth as he hears that familiar intro to one of his favorite songs come on, but is immediately stopped when Ignis slaps his hand away with the shake of his head.

“Apologies, Prompto,” Ignis tells the boy who had cried out when his skin was roughly slapped. “But have you listened to the lyrics of that song? The profanity is atrocious.”

“Relax, man,” Prompto groans, busying himself as he rubs his stinging hand. “It’s just a song.”

“If I don’t recall, we _do_ have the Prince of Lucis in the backseat,” Ignis sighs. “I’m not going to wait for his mind to be corrupted with these suggestive lyrics.”

Ignis looks in the rear-view mirror of the Regalia, and his eyes automatically meet Noctis’ blue ones; he barely has time to give his Prince a nod when the latter is suddenly climbing over the seats and finishing Prompto’s previous task for him before his advisor had _rudely_ interrupted. Ignis is shocked when he finds that the volume is deafly booming throughout the whole vehicle, hands vibrating against the leather steering wheel, and Gladiolus is trying his absolute hardest to stifle the laugh that’s waiting to leave his mouth. Prompto jumps happily in his seat with a squeal, thanking his buddy for backing him up, and that’s when the chorus starts.

Looking in the rear-view mirror again, Ignis can only sigh inwardly with a salty expression on his face as he notices Noctis bopping his head side to side to the beat with Prompto’s _incredibly annoying_ singing fill his ears in the background. He’d tolerate it, only because he was Noctis’ royal advisor who had orders to follow. Leave it to Prompto to become the one and only bad influence for the soon-to-be King of Lucis.

 

Prompto’s music taste changed frequently, and it was quite a ridiculous thing to deal with. Just a few days ago, he had been spitting along to those terrible rap songs that had swears in nearly every verse, calling women female dogs, and mentioning the marijuana – Ignis was incredibly glad when _that_ phase had ended. Now it was the songs with the same repeated lyrics, heavy bass, and strong electronic beats that went on throughout the whole track. It had the Regalia shaking tremendously as Prompto danced and banged on every part of the car with his fists, almost as if he were trying to become part of the song.

“Prompto, please be careful,” Ignis has to warn him several times to calm him down, but of course, he never listened – he would only continue his dancing.

“This song is so good though!”

Ignis can’t help but click his tongue at the blonde’s remark; he’d heard that line _how many times now?_ Gladiolus seemed to like this type of music as well – Ignis had seen the man nodding his head in sync to the beat, thankfully not as rowdy as Prompto seemed to make it out to be. It was catchy, Ignis wasn’t going to lie, but unusually repetitive in an annoying way if he’d listen to it enough times a day. He couldn’t believe that this type of music was popular among the crowd. He’d much preferred classical music, but with a wild child like Prompto sitting next to him controlling the radio, he already knew he wouldn’t be hearing any of those beautiful stringed instruments any time soon.

 

_“Can you change it?”_

_“I don’t like this song.”_

_“This song sucks!”_

Everyone had their own opinions, and it was a rare thing for all four boys to casually enjoy one single song together - they were all so completely different. Ignis couldn’t stand alternative rock, but the other three loved it. Prompto was the only one who enjoyed hip-hop with the deep bass that could be felt in their chests (and possibly Noctis as well, but he was too shy to show it). Gladiolus was frequently caught singing along to that one boy group. Noctis was always mumbling along to the lyrics of the popular songs – one of his favorites was by a band with a color in its name.

Ignis never paid attention when it came to the artists anyway.

 

It isn’t until early Saturday morning, everyone is tired, hungry, and not looking forward to another long drive to Altissia, a brand new and unfamiliar song is being announced over the speakers. The boys are already intrigued by the sudden and cool beat.

If any of the boys had been paying attention at the time, they would’ve caught the name of the song. Ignis, however, had a slight idea that the title had something to do with funk. Funk of the Town? Downtown Punk? It was a good one, and he’d noticed his friends were all thinking the same thing.

“Hey, this ain’t too bad,” Gladiolus mutters, slowly getting into the beat. “Hey, Prom, turn it up, will ya’?”

Prompto listens almost immediately, delicately using his fingers to turn the volume button to the right and send the song up louder to a more than reasonable level. He taps a finger against his knee, the 80’s funk vibe getting him into a small groove.

“The lyrics don’t seem to be a problem,” Ignis states, nodding along as he seemed to have finally approved of a single song. “I quite like it.”

“Me too,” Noctis agrees. “It’s pretty good.”

The quartet continue to enjoy the catchy song, toes tapping on the ground of the car, shoulders swaying professionally in their seats. For once, it was an enjoyable shared experience without Ignis complaining over it.

“Wait,” Prompto mutters suddenly as the music begins to quiet down to the set of drums. “Is he saying… Uptown _fu-_ “

“Prompto!” Ignis snaps, and Prompto immediately shuts up as the snickers in the back get louder.

_“Uptown **funk** you up, uptown **funk** you up.”_

It turned out to be the gang’s new favorite song. They (minus Ignis because it would ruin his professional image) had learned the lyrics to the track in absolute no time, and whenever it came on, the volume sky rocketed – as much as Ignis hated the loud thumping bass, Uptown Funk was literally the only exception; it was like an unwritten agreement within the Regalia.

Prompto is singing along to the first verse at ease, “That Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold…”

Whatever that exactly meant? The boys had no idea.

“…Them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces!” Gladiolus continues the next verse for Prompto, who busies himself with his terrible dancing.

“Gotta kiss myself, I’m so pretty!”

Both Prompto and Gladiolus kiss their hands exaggeratingly before pointing to their Prince in the corner.

“I’m too hot!” Noctis hollers in tone with the vocals. “Ignis!”

“No,” the advisor cooly replies.

“Oh, come on,” Prompto groans. “Don’t be like that!”

“Again,” Gladiolus nods.

“I’m too hot!” Noctis repeats once more.

This time, Ignis sighs loudly just as the pathetic humiliation started to kick in.

_“Hot damn.”_


	2. Sleep Talking - Noctis

Noctis is the first one to pass out – no one is surprised to say the least – snoring away on the bed that he shares with Prompto. The other remaining three are waiting for sleep to take over their bodies, the dim lit room of the inn they decided to stay in for the night is cozy and satisfying, but definitely not enough to put them to sleep right away. Their tired eyes stare at the flashing television screen, completely speechless as it continues to play a seamless string of random, boring commercials.

_“…This program contains mature subject matter,”_ the TV warns its viewers loudly, even if none of them are paying any attention to it in the first place. _“Viewer discretion is advised.”_

 

Ignis and Gladiolus somehow doze off at the same time, their unconscious minds instinctively lying down and pulling the covers up to warm their bodies. Which then leaves Prompto, his half-lidded eyes barely being able to focus on the television anymore; all he remembers is the police officer pulling out a gun from his holster. His neck keeps rolling forward and jolting back, but he can’t seem to bring himself out of his sitting position to turn off the TV and sleep properly. He looks at the digital clock on the microwave that’s sitting on a table in the corner, and much to his surprise, it’s already well past two in the morning. He mentally kicks himself for staying up so late when he knows tomorrow would be a long day of sightseeing.

_“What time did you wanna go tomorrow?”_

Prompto jumps in his spot, eyes shooting open in shock as he stubbornly bumps his head against the wall with a loud thud. He groans quietly, rubbing his throbbing head, and an irritated sigh follows afterwards - he was getting cranky. He looks down at Noctis’ sleeping figure beside him, his face barely visible as it’s covered by the pillows he’s buried himself in.

“What?” He asks tiredly, rubbing an eye to get a better look at his friend. “We’re leaving once everyone’s awake.”

He continues to stare at Noctis, unsure as to why he wasn’t replying back to his answer, and after a long moment of nothing but silence, Prompto snorts and looks for the remote to turn off the TV. With a click of the power button, the screen fades to black, and he shuts off the lamp so the only source of light is the moon shining through the window. He quietly settles his head onto his pillow, finally getting comfortable for the night. Completely forgetting about Noctis’ unusual question.

 

_“Did you send it back to them?”_

Prompto’s eyes had just fluttered shut when Noctis’ voice is in his ears again, and he can’t help but sit up to stare at him again.

“What the hell?” He whispers in disbelief.

_“I’ll call him tomorrow.”_

It took a while for him to figure out what was going on, but Prompto had finally figured it out. Noctis was talking in his sleep! For as long as the two had known each other - having sleepovers during their childhood, and having this journey with him, _this_ was something new. Noctis had never spoken out loud while he slept, so he wasn’t too sure why it was starting now.

He awkwardly falls back to his pillow, turning to face away from Noctis and finally begins to close his eyes. He mentally hopes that this was the end of Noctis’ little moment – Prompto wasn’t even sure what to call it – because he really needed to sleep. He figured he’ll talk about it in the morning.

 

Noctis is still sleeping – again, there’s little to no surprise within the group – when Prompto mentions what happened last night to Gladiolus. They’re packing up their laundry quietly on the floor, waiting for Ignis to come back with breakfast, and for Noctis to wake up.

“Noct was talking in his sleep last night.”

Gladiolus looks at Prompto with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s bull,” he replies. “He’s never done that in his life.”

“But he did! He was like, _‘what time did you wanna go tomorrow?’_ ”

Gladiolus laughs loudly, and pats Prompto on the back.

“Nice try, kid,” he says. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

And so he does. They’re in Duscae, camping in the middle of absolutely nowhere, when Gladiolus hears the Prince’s voice coming from the corner of their tent. He looks up from his sitting position, glancing around the tiny space with a magazine in his hand, only to find everyone already asleep. He glances over at Noctis suspiciously because he senses the boy is mumbling something in his sleep, but it’s not clear enough for him to care. He decides he'll go back to look through his travelers magazine, reading through every paragraph that was about the Duscae region and looking at the tourist pictures. The pictures weren't nearly as nice as they were in person. He snorts at the false advertising.

_“Did you call my Dad?”_

Gladiolus is completely frozen in shock when he realizes Noctis is suddenly rising up into a lazy sitting position, his eyes still completely shut with an irritated look across his face as he balances himself up with his arm and hand on the ground. Noctis’ eyes were _closed_ , Gladiolus could see them perfectly with the help of his little lamp in the middle of the tent, and he is nothing but shocked to find him looking straight at him. He isn’t sure if he should be worried or perhaps even scared.

“Um,” he mumbles. “No?”

Noctis swiftly falls back to his previous position on the hard ground of his sleeping bag, using his arm as a support pillow and curling up to keep himself warm. Gladiolus stares in awe, dumbfounded at what had just happened. He has to pinch his skin lightly to make sure he wasn't the one dreaming instead of Noctis. Then he finds himself wondering if he’s more confused that Noctis had actually spoken in his sleep, or that Prompto was _actually_ right.

 

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladiolus mutters as the two of them are standing in line at a corner store. “I don’t know how to say this but, uh, Noct was _talking to me_ in his sleep last night.”

Ignis gives him an amused look before adjusting the glasses on his nose. He simply laughs it off as one of Gladiolus’ silly jokes, because as far as he knew, His Highness has never spoken in his sleep. He’d grown up to take care and look after Noctis – even if that meant pulling an all-nighter to make sure he would sleep through the night – the boy rarely spoke while he was awake, never mind while he was asleep.

“I’m sorry, Gladiolus,” Ignis mumbles. “But that’s ridiculous.”

“But-“

Ignis cuts him off by pulling the snacks he was carrying out of his arm, and onto the empty counter for the cashier to begin scanning. Gladiolus gets the hint that Ignis wasn't going to be listening to his reasoning any time soon, so he decides to keep his mouth shut instead; maybe he'll bring up the subject some other time.

“Trust that I’ll believe you when I see it with my own eyes.”

 

Ignis is the final one to witness the event unfold in front of him; he’s lying in his shared bed with Gladiolus, reading a book, when he sees something in the corner of his eye. He looks over to the other side of the room, only to find Noctis sitting up quickly, the heavy duvet cover collapsing onto Prompto's sleeping body next to him.

“Highness?” Ignis murmurs in worry. “Is something the matter?”

_“Did you take my car keys?”_

Ignis is stunned to say the least, and he actually drops his book in his lap in the process of his jaw dropping. He couldn’t _possibly_ be serious – Gladiolus that is – there was no way in his right mind that Gladiolus had actually managed to have proven him wrong over something so irrational. 

_“You took them.”_

After a mere moment of staying silent, the realization finally decided to kick in as Noctis refused to move and was waiting for an answer from Ignis.

“...No, Highness,” Ignis surprises himself when he realizes he’s now actually replying to his sleeping friend.

_“I can’t find them_.”

“I'm afraid that’s because you don’t drive.”

Noctis finally falls back to his pillow beside Prompto, makes a grumbling noise, and had apparently went back to sleep. Ignis doesn’t hear another word leave his mouth until he, too, has fallen asleep (which he thinks is a good thing because he really needed some shut eye). Except in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but worry that this was going to be an everyday thing. Ignis was already a light sleeper, waking up to every little sound he would hear, so he wasn't sure if he could handle a conversing Noctis in the middle of the night.

 

The next morning, Ignis is immediately gathering both Gladiolus and Prompto out of bed and into the hall of the inn they were staying in. Making sure Noctis was in the bathroom and out of hearing range, Ignis begins muttering lowly, not wanting to wake the other guests in the other rooms.

“Okay you two. The gig is up.”

“What?”

“The hell you talkin’ about?”

“His Highness spoke to me last night, while he was sleeping,” Ignis tells them. “Do you think I’m that idiotic to fall for your silly pranks?”

Both Prompto and Gladiolus look at each other in confusion.

“What’re you talkin’ about, Ignis?” Prompto asks. “We’re not pranking you.”

“He’s right,” Gladiolus nods. “I don’t think Noct would wake up in the middle of the night just to have a fake conversation with us on purpose. This is all his doing.”

“Well,” Ignis mutters, his hand covering his chin and furrowing his brows to look down to the ground intently. “I suppose so…”

Suddenly, the trio are surprised to hear their room door being opened with a loud click and an obvious swing. Noctis’ head soon pops out from the doorway and looks at them tiredly.

“Are we leaving already?” He asks. “I’m not done packing.”

“Not quite,” Ignis replies, stunned that the one they were talking about had decided to show up ironically. “I was just, uh-“

“He was just showing us this divine wallpaper!” Prompto jumps in to finish Ignis’ (already terrible) sentence. “Isn’t it gorgeous?”

Noctis looks at Prompto as he continues to touch the walls of the hallway, in efforts to show him how 'gorgeous' they really were. Gladiolus looks away in embarrassment at his friend, while Ignis begins to turn around and walk back into their room.

“Also, guys,” Noctis says. “I was going to ask, but why do you guys keep talking to me while I’m asleep? It’s kinda annoying.”

**_Silence._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% inspired by a video I watched of a girl who snapchatted her boyfriend that kept talking in his sleep. 
> 
> I also have no idea what to write for Gladiolus or Ignis, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment something and it would help me a ton!


End file.
